


Mine

by isengard



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Rimming, Songfic, for the record I don't actually know how video games work, kind of a sequel, or a supplement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You are the best thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That’s ever been <strong>mine.</strong></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a supplement I wrote for [Mine: Past Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/446190/chapters/763335), set after Teddy and Billy go up to Syracuse together.

“ _Check your six, Billy._ ”

“Shit!” Billy hammers on the controller, frantically shooting at the enemy soldier until he’s good and dead.

“ _Make a little more noise next time,_ ” Eli grumbles sarcastically through the computer. “ _I’m sure that didn’t give away our position at all._ ”

“It’s early,” Billy complains, stifling a yawn. “Haven’t – had – my caffeine yet.”

“ _It’s like, eleven in the morning._ ” He can practically hear Eli rolling his eyes. “ _Okay, I’m going in. Cover me._ ”

Billy remains vigilant for about thirty seconds, but then there’s the sound of a key turning in the lock on his door, and seconds later, the welcome smells of strong coffee, cold air, and Teddy’s Old Spice deodorant.

“Ohmygod I love you,” he says in a rush, snatching the steaming cup out of Teddy’s glove and pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before his boyfriend’s even all the way through the door. Then he shivers, because Teddy’s lips are freezing, and his jacket is damp with snow.

Teddy laughs. “Wow, you’re easy.”

Billy tugs at his scarf. “And you’re _cold_. I want to hug you; unbundle please.”

His knees tremble a little when Teddy grins down at him and shrugs his jacket off broad shoulders, which is embarrassing, because you’d think he’d be used to having a freaking hipster Adonis for a boyfriend after what, three years now? But Teddy’s got a dimple in his right cheek and a snowflake in his eyelashes and a hickey at the base of his throat that Billy’s rather proud of, and that’s just from the neck up. It only gets better as you go down, and there's no getting used to it.

“Mm.” He buries his face between Teddy’s shoulder blades when he turns to hang his coat up, and Teddy reaches around to slide a couple cold fingers along Billy’s hip. Billy twitches away when Teddy’s fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers, and instead captures Teddy’s hand between his, pulling him around to face him. “My boyfriend’s an Iceman.”

Teddy slips his other hand between Billy’s palms and hunches over, pressing their foreheads together. “I was standing in that fucking coffee line for like twenty minutes, I swear. Meanwhile, its negative a billion degrees outside.”

“You already had the World’s Best Boyfriend award in the bag, you know,” Billy grins, shuffling his body closer and rubbing Teddy’s icy hands. “The whole coffee-delivering thing is pretty much overkill.”

He can feel the quirk of Teddy’s smile against his cheek. “You know me. Never shy away from extra credit.”

Billy laughs. “Remind me again why we decided to go to college upstate?”

“I’m pretty sure it was your idea.” Teddy’s lips are brushing against his now. “I’ve been meaning to yell at you about that.”

“No, it was definitely _your_ idea, and I went along with it,” Billy argues, letting his tongue flick out a little to dance against Teddy’s bottom lip. “ _I_ wanted to go to Miami.”

“You’d get eaten alive in Miami,” Teddy breathes, pulling his hands out from between Billy’s and slipping them around to his back. “I’d come visit you and you’d be an on-call stripper for some Cuban cartel.” He kisses Billy earnestly and then adds, “Better stay here, where I can keep an eye on you.”

Billy sighs and presses closer, scattering open-mouthed kisses along the hollows of Teddy’s cheeks. “But it’s _cold_ here.”

Teddy groans softly. “I dunno, I don’t mind the cold that much.” He rocks his hips, and Billy’s stomach buzzes with arousal at the feel of Teddy’s jeans zipper rubbing up against the thin fabric of his boxers. “Means you get to warm me up.”

Billy tangles his fingers in Teddy’s hair and sucks hard on Teddy’s tongue when it pushes into his mouth. They stumble towards his bed and collapse gracelessly onto it, knees crashing together as they struggle to line their hips up again. “ _Ah_ ,” Billy moans when Teddy grinds against him purposefully, feeling every inch of the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans. “Okay, you might be onto something.”

Teddy’s hands glide up his thighs and reach around to grip playfully at his ass. “Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you.”

They make out sloppily for a few minutes, rutting against each other teasingly, neither of them in a hurry to get to the main event. Billy doesn’t have class until later that afternoon, and Teddy finished his last midterm yesterday. It’s a day for savoring.

His computer makes a droning sound, and he turns his face along Teddy’s mouth, squinting at the screen and then sitting up with a cry of outrage.

“Motherfucker!”

Teddy whines in protest as he swings his leg over, taking an awkward couple of steps over to his computer. “ _Bill-y_. What the hell?”

“Eli just shot me!”

“ _I’ve been waiting for you for like, six fucking minutes. Did you cover me at all_?”

“Uh – well…” he shoots a sheepish grin at Teddy, who pouts and rolls off the bed towards him. “Sorry. Still! I can’t believe you shot me!”

“ _Well, the mission was a success, no thanks to your ADD ass. Tell Teddy he’s a bad influence._ ” Eli’s voice is harsh, but Billy can hear his amusement. “ _When do you guys head down_?”

Teddy crawls up behind him on his knees, and Billy’s eyelids flutter at the gentle scrape of teeth against his hip. “Uh – Monday – I think – _ah_ , when’s Thanksgiving again?”

“ _Pretty sure it’s on Thursday, college boy. Like always._ ”

“Right, right – _jesus_ – yeah, I forgot – ” His boxers are around his ankles now, and Teddy’s hand is slipping between his cheeks, fingers ghosting against his asshole, tongue sweeping up his inner thighs.

“ _Are you okay_?”

“What? Yeah, I’m – I’m – fine – _oh, fuck_ – ” His elbows hit the desk as he buckles forward, Teddy’s fingers pressing delicately against his perineum as he flattens his tongue over Billy’s hole; slow, hot, wet.

“ _Ok, yeah, I’m switching to single-player, you fucking pervert_.”

“I’m not – ” Billy gasps, but then he gets the notification that Eli has ended the game, and Teddy’s tongue is licking inside him, and his toes are digging into the cruddy dorm carpet, and he’s panting against the desk, legs twitching, eyes watering, and then Teddy’s hand slips forward over his balls to wrap around his dick, and he spends about two and a half seconds telling himself to _savor this_ before he’s shooting his load all over Teddy’s fist, all over the desk, probably on his keyboard, which will be really fun to clean up, but he can’t think about that as all his energy melts away and he slumps backwards into Teddy, who cleans him up with a discarded t-shirt that may or may not already have similar stains on it.

“But…you,” he mumbles stupidly as Teddy drags them both into bed and pulls the covers up.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you,” Teddy mutters huskily against his ear. “In a bit.” He throws an arm and a leg around Billy. “Just wanna lay like this for a second, if that’s okay.”

Billy nods and burrows against Teddy’s chest. “I could be okay with that.”

“I wonder if Eli will ever speak to us again.”

“He will,” Billy says. “We’re the only ones who put up with his drill-sergeant bullshit in multiplayer. And I’m pretty good backup, when you’re not _distracting_ me.”

Teddy squeezes him and nips at his ear. “Shh. You love it.”

“I do,” Billy sighs in agreement. He pulls Teddy’s chin down to kiss him. “And I kind of like you, too.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Kaplan.” Teddy rubs their noses together. “You’re pretty much the best thing I have.”

“That’s kind of a sad statement about your life.”

“Shut up.” Teddy nuzzles him affectionately.

“I am yours, though.”

“I know.” They’re all warm now, Billy’s hairline is dusted with sweat, and Teddy’s churning out heat like a furnace, and neither of them wants to let go of the other.

“You’re kind of mine, too.”

“Yeah,” Teddy exhales, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Probably the best thing I have, but then you gave me that limited edition _House of M_ variant cover, so _that_ might actually be – ”

“Shut _up_ ,” Teddy repeats. Billy can feel his smile against his hair, and thinks that they really do belong to each other, that they really are meant to be, written in the stars, whatever you want to call it. It’s perfect, and it’s solid, and it’s _theirs_.


End file.
